Leap Day to Remember
by TrailBlazerFan4Life
Summary: When the boys are invited to a party, they learn something interesting, and slightly scary, about someone. My first oneshot for Leap Day!


It was still early in the morning on a Wednesday, so the BTR boys were still sleeping, because Gustavo had given them a day off. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. It sounded loud in the quiet apartment of 2J. Kendall, the light sleeper he is, got out of his bed trudged over to the counter.

"Dog, get over here with the other dogs!" yelled Gustavo on the phone, not specifying where _here_ was. "It's something important."

"What could possibly be important at seven in the morning?" asked Kendall, half-asleep but very annoyed. "Plus, you said that we had the day off," he added.

"It's a party," said Gustavo. Kendall scoffed. _A party? Who starts their party at basically 7 a.m_.? "Griffin arranged it." _Ah. That makes sense._

"Kendall, hurry up." Another person was talking on the phone. Kelly. "The party starts at 7:29. It's the third time we've called you, so get ready! When you guys are done, there's a limo in front of the Palm Woods. It takes about ten minutes to get to the Claire de Rue Hotel. And dress nicely!" When Kelly said 'Dress nicely', Kendall knew it meant 'Wear suits'. He looked at the kitchen clock. 6:50. That took them…about twenty-five minutes to get ready…

The boy hurriedly ran over to his bedroom, shook Logan awake, and then awoke James and Carlos. They were frantically running to the bathroom to shower then hurriedly got the clothes that James chose for them. Everyone trusted James when it came to clothes.

At 7:14, they were ready. Their hair was jelled, much to the dismay of Carlos, and they were wearing suits and dress shoes. They headed down to the lobby, which was deserted because it was still early, and walked to the black limo. Soon, they were on their way to the Claire de Rue Hotel.

* * *

><p>Once the boys stepped out of the car, they were welcomed by Kelly and Gustavo. Gustavo muttered something about their clothes not being that bad.<p>

Kelly smiled. "Well, good morning, boys. You're probably wondering why you're here. It's Griffin's birthday party." She handed a small shiny black box to Logan. "This is the present."

"What is it?" asked Carlos curiously.

"Pants that are always warm," replied Gustavo plainly.

"O…kay…" Kendall started. "Um, what time is it?"

James stared at his watch. "Um, 7:27." Kendall nodded.

"…"

Carlos spoke. "Uhm…we should…go…" They ran inside the hotel, with Gustavo behind them, panting slightly, and just in time. When they got there, it was 7:29. Griffin immediately greeted them.

"Welcome to my 14th birthday party!" he exclaimed. He walked off to talk to a group of men.

The boys glanced at Gustavo and Kelly, confused.

Kelly sighed. "Do you know what the date is today?"

"Um, no, why?" questioned James. Kelly didn't respond, as if waiting for the boys to find out themselves.

"Oh!" exclaimed Logan. "It's Leap Day!"

"Which means…" asked Carlos, confused.

"You know, there's an extra day in February every four years," replied Kendall.

Carlos 'Ohh'ed then asked, "So, how old _is _Griffin then?"

James opened his mouth, about to reply, when Griffin walked up to the stage and spoke in the mic.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to my fourteenth birthday party! And I'd rather be fourteen than"–he whispered into the microphone–"Fifty-six! Shocking, right?" The boys rolled their eyes when other people sitting down chuckled.

The rest of the party was so boring, Kendall had to nudge Carlos occasionally to stop him from nodding off. There was a game of Bingo. The boys played, since they didn't really have a choice. They were also the only teenagers there besides Mercedes, who completely avoided them.

Griffin strolled over to the boys to pick up his present. "Holy guacamole! Always-warm pants! I've always wanted these!" He shook the boys' hands and walked away.

James snickered. "Holy guacamole…"

* * *

><p>The only time they actually did something was when they got food from the buffet and sang Happy birthday. That was it. When it was finally the end of the party at 2:29 pm, they were about to leave. Griffin stopped the boys.<p>

"Wasn't my party just great?" The boys nodded unenthusiastically. "Well, since you had so much fun at my party today, you'll be invited to my _fifteenth_ party! I plan on having my party at the three-hour opera!"

All in all, the boys learned something new that day.

"Ugh, Leap Days are the _worst_ days ever!" James groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, happy Leap Day everyone! This kinda sucked. :P<strong>


End file.
